


Putting the Do-M in Dominated

by DisconnectedCraft



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: AND WITH NO IDEA OTHER THAN HAVING A MASOCHISTIC BELIAL, Astral Projection, BECAUSE I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I AM WRITING, Bad Smut, Do-M!Belial, Edging, F/M, Femdom, I JUST LET ME HORNY SELF DO THE WRITING, I guess????, Overstimulation, Self-Indulgent, TO BE COMPLETELY HONEST I JUST WROTE THIS INSTEAD OF SLEEPING, mediocre smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisconnectedCraft/pseuds/DisconnectedCraft
Summary: Belial DID say he liked it rough, no?---AKA me interpreting the Alter Ego Conjurer skin for lewd purposes. I AM SORRY.





	Putting the Do-M in Dominated

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for a being a thot with terrible tastes in fictional men. Lemme be horny on main for a bit and indulge in this nonsense.
> 
> I AM SO SORRY FOR ALL THE BADNESS (FROM BOTH ME AND BELIAL) THAT ENSUES FROM HERE ON OUT. This is totally self indulgent.
> 
> UNBETAED BECAUSE I KNOW I WILL DIE FROM EMBARRASSMENT AND MY BRAZEN BOLDNESS IN 4 HOURS TIMES!
> 
> Enjoy nonetheless!!! XD

Ever since you collected and unlocked the full potential of the Seraphic weapons, everyone on the Grandcypher has noticed a change in your temperament, while yes you were still kind, open minded and ever so patient, there was an ever present dark presence that reared its ugly head every so often. Your warm eyes would glow ever so menacingly red with glee and mania upon finding a new weapon, and upon the destruction of an enemy. There was a sharper edge to some of your more jovial sarcasm and jokes, the dark hazy aura making itself known with a gleaming smile full of sharp teeth.

And while it unsettled your close allies, especially Katalina and Lyria, you, their captain, haven’t done anything wrong or unbecoming towards them. As a result, they went about their daily business as per usual, as if your acquisition of all the Seraphic weapons didn’t incite a change in you.

Upon acquiring the onyx plumed scythe though, a familiar fallen angel was summoned, and thus ushered chaos into your daily life. But also, surprisingly for your crew, some semblance of peace.

As expected of Belial, his presence caused mayhem and disorder, as he set about annoying the crew with his innuendos and perverted shenanigans, causing some in fighting that you, as Captain of this ship, had to diffuse as to at least progress with your journey and tasks.

And oh diffuse you did.

-

“Now then, how about I take you up on that offer of ‘ _rubbing you out_ ’?” You grinned gleefully, at the quivering dark-haired male underneath you, legs up and caged by the by the strong hold of your Astral Thrall. Clawed fingers slowly circling his nipples and his weeping cock bound tightly by red strings, allowing only the smallest drop of precum to drip down his length, lubing the rough path for your boots to travel oh so painfully and slowly upwards and downwards. Up and down... along his cock and _fuck **yes**_ , pressing down firmly against his aching need.

“Oh yeah, nnngh, harder! Faster!” Belial’s moans filled the air, as he weakly attempted to buck his hips upwards, the thrall’s hold on his legs and hips not relenting, the teasing of his cock still so slow and deliberate. Oh who knew his beloved captain had a sadistic streak in them?

While you found his enthusiasm adorable, Belial was perhaps a little too eager to get down to the ol’ fandango. You pouted, “Mmmm, but Belial, don’t you need to be...” The tip of your boot, prodded at the area between his balls and hole, causing the fallen angel underneath you to hiss, as he felt his p-spot being teased. “...warmed up?”

“Fuck yes, please~” A litany of pleas, agreements were cooed at you as you slowly ground against his taint, pleasure and pain overriding his senses, as the string on his cock tightened more and more, his need to orgasm growing higher and higher. “I’m gonna-”

“After all,” Retracting your foot away, relishing in almost whimper from the fallen angel, you sauntered closer towards him, bending down so you were eye level with his strained cock. “You _did_ say you were pent up, no?” 

Wrapping a delicate hand around Belial’s weeping, and currently angry red need, you began to stroke fast. You played with his taint again, stroking, tickling and massaging making sure to press against that spot you knew would make him pop as he would say. You even indulged in circling the rim of his quivering entrance, prodding which then turned to scissor, stretching his hole for when YOU get to play with him eventually.

“Come Belial, let’s see your climax!” Your eyes glowed red with manic glee, as one by one, each of the red strings of your thrall snapped, each inflicting stinging pain to Belial’s cock, as the warm sensation of your hands and your thralls on his ero spots, the pain only intensifying the pleasure as he finally reached his peak, eyes rolling back and screaming.

Thick ropes of cum sprayed all over your face, some landing on your hair, but you didn’t mind. Licking up the bit of spend near your mouth, moaning at the taste and musky scent, you began to strip down, your own arousal evident and scenting the humid air around the both of you.

“Now then Belial...” As your thrall dropped the overstimulated and twitching man to the floor, you placed your dripping core over his face. “Let’s see if your tongue is as filthy as the words it utters.”


End file.
